Marriage and Mates
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: Fem!Ukes/Supernatural!Semes AU: In a world where the supernatural have revealed themselves to humans, mates are a requirement and primal need for the supernatural to have for their own. A law has been set in place for both sides to have common ground and come to a peaceful arrangement without fighting. However, two girls come up with a plan to help them avoid being mated.
1. The Marriage Farce

_**Author's Note: Brand new Fem!uke fic for all you genderbender fans out there. This came up out of nowhere and I had to write it down. This AU is different, it's supernatural, but it has that lemony flavor you all enjoy. **_

* * *

Three years ago, the supernatural revealed themselves to the world after centuries of hiding. Naturally, humans protested, fights broke out, and debates went on for months to over a year until the finally settled down and accepted each other's laws. However, the one law humans and supernatural debate and argue over is the latter's need and requirement for mates that exist in their human counterpart. For the supernatural such as vampires, werewolves, incubus, succubus, and fae, each has a mate in either another supernatural being, or in some cases, a human, where they are eternally bound and devoted to for the rest of their lives, and will take no one else.

Some humans, however, were resistant to such a law and refused to be dominated by such creatures because fate or destiny said they have to. It was no secret that the supernatural are a possessive sort, especially when it comes to trying to win over their mates, so for humans who saw it as a misfortune on their part tried to flee across the country to get away from their so-called mates. But in the end, they were still claimed.

In order to avoid further chaos this mate fiasco brings to the public, the government issued a protocol that would ease human mates into the their fated relationship. The human in question must be over 18-years-old and unmarried for the supernatural to approach and initiate a bond, and the two mates must live in close proximity in order to get them adjusted to the other's company for a period of time until they are ready to marry and move in together. After these trial runs, human/supernatural couples have learned to coexist with each other with minimal incidents and problems.

But that doesn't stop others from trying other ways to escape fate...

* * *

"This is so stupid! Why should a human give up their freedom over some silly bond?" Ritsu exclaimed to Misaki, her best friend since childhood who finished making dinner after a long day at Onodera Publishing. Three months have passed since the government issued this mating law that would 'benefit both sides', and the two girls have not exactly adjusted to the idea of mates.

"You know, it may not be as bad as it seems. Takahiro-neesan is mated to a fae and he's over the moon happy." Misaki said as she sat down and started eating the dinner she prepared.

Ritsu swirled her noodles around, a frown set in place, "For guys it's okay, this is their way of finally getting lucky with one woman. But for us girls..." she paused with a sigh, "...you heard about that one case last year, she was too terrified to even be some vampire's wife." she said, remembering the story of that one girl who ran the very moment a supernatural called her his mate and had been hopping from town to town trying to keep their distance before he finally caught up to her.

Misaki nodded sadly, "She had a definitive fear of men and couldn't stand the sight of blood. Poor girl, I hope he is at least treating her like a queen the way supernatural tend to brag about how much they value their mates."

Ritsu scoffed, "I don't believe that bull." her eyes glanced out of her friend's apartment window that overlooked the downtown part of Tokyo. "Tell me 'Saki-chan, if a supernatural walked up to you and declared you his mate, would you go along with it?" she asked, turning her gaze back to her friend.

Misaki was surprised by the other's sudden question. She paused as she imagined this kind of occurrence happening to her out of nowhere while she went about her business. A blush came to her cheeks as she shook her head, "No way, I don't think I can handle such an awkward situation." she stopped shaking her head as a thought occurred to her, "If such a thing does happen, what if he tells me I have to leave my life behind. I love Japan, there's no way I would ever leave my home and family." she added, fearing the possibility of leaving her best friend and big brother behind.

Ritsu hummed in agreement, "Exactly my point. We're getting the short end of the stick because of this law. I understand that they want to keep the peace between our species, but this is asking too much." she took a deep breath, "There's a silver lining for girls like us though."

This got Misaki's attention, "What do you mean?" she asked, catching the look on Ritsu's face that yelled an idea and solution to a problem.

"The law states that the declared mates must be over 18-years-old and unmarried for the supernatural to approach them. That's what our current status is unfortunately." Ritsu said, reminding themselves that they are currently 25-years-old and without spouses at the moment.

"Where is this going?" Misaki asked, not understanding the direction her friend is going in with this conversation.

"What I'm saying, and I can't believe I'm saying this since I preach that I'll never do such a thing, that you and I have to get married to avoid being dragged off by some crazy possessive supernatural." Ritsu said, watching Misaki drop her chopsticks at what the woman was suggesting.

"What!" Misaki exclaimed, looking at her friend incredulously, "You want us to find some random guy and just marry them to avoid getting married to a supernatural! Ritsu that's crazy coming from you!"

"I didn't say it had to be a guy." Ritsu said as she pulled out two metal rings.

Misaki's eyes widened when she saw what Ritsu pulled out of her pocket before the latter explained, "'Saki-chan, you and I have been best friends since we were little, I consider you and Takahiro to be part of my family. I would even call you my sister if not for what I'm about to propose. Misaki, we know each other better than anyone, I wouldn't be so desperate if we weren't facing the possibility of being mated to a stranger." she said, swallowing the lump in her throat for the plan she has concocted with her father, "If you and I get married, no one will force us to go anywhere. It won't even be a real marriage, no intimacy required, just something on a piece of paper that will protect us should a supernatural look into it."

Misaki absorbed what Ritsu was suggesting to her, "So what you're saying is, you and I are getting married to avoid getting married."

"Yeah, as stupid as it sounds, it's the best plan I could come up with given the circumstances." Ritsu said, not believing herself as she wants to stay as far away from supernatural affairs as possible.

Misaki crossed her arms, humming as she thought over her best friend's plan, it was crazy, but it wasn't bad, and it allowed them some freedom from mating laws. Finally, she smiled, "I could be married to a total stranger, what do I have to lose?" she said, accepting this plan. "One thing though, who's going to be the man in our 'relationship'?"

"Me obviously, since you're already the house wife with all the delicious meals you cook." Ritsu said, smiling as Misaki laughed, "Aw, thank you sweetie."

Ritsu laughed before standing up, "Well, better do this properly." she said as she came over to Misaki and bent down on one knee, "Takahashi Misaki, will you please marry me?" she proposed, holding up the ring as her best friend laughed, "Yes I will." she accepted the ring before they hugged each other.

"When's our wedding?" Misaki asked, pulling away from Ritsu who smiled, "It can be any day you wish, but it has to be sooner rather than later." she answered, happy her friend accepted her proposal.

"How about after dinner?" Misaki suggested, "Pop into the office, get the marriage paper signed, and then we honeymoon." she joked as Ritsu laughed.

"How about an onsen? Those are really great for a honeymoon." Ritsu offered, already making plans to have a relaxing girl's trip.

"It's a date." Misaki said as they resumed their dinner before they headed off to the court house to get married.

* * *

**2 Months Later**

Months after the two girls got married to each other, Ritsu and Misaki decided to transfer to Marukawa Publishing and immediately started working in Literature and Shojo Manga respectively. Though the former's reason was to show those employees that she can make a best seller without her father's influence. With how far their new work place was from Ritsu's mansion, the two girls decided to move into a different place that was closer to Marukawa and with a friendly neighborhood.

Ritsu's father was already aware of the farce the girls were putting on and he was okay with it as long as they were happy and safe. Takahiro on the other hand, was completely clueless to the girls' plan for many reasons, one of them being how he would boast about how having a mate is like having a happily ever after and you can't fight destiny. He was surprised when his precious baby sister 'came out' to him and his mate and that she and her 'lover' eloped. But he came around to accept his sister's 'sexuality' because he loves her so much.

Ritsu let out a tired sighed as she wiped the sweat from her forehead, "That's the last of the boxes 'Saki-chan.'" she announced, smiling as they moved everything into their new home. Taking off the bandana that was wrapped around her hair, she walked towards the kitchen where her 'wife' was putting away the groceries in the fridge.

"Where did you want the plates?" Ritsu asked as she cut open the box that was labeled 'kitchen'.

"Top cabinet by the fridge." Misaki answered, not looking away from her task.

"Cool, thanks honey." Ritsu smiled as she took the stack of plates and began storing them in the cabinet Misaki said she wanted them.

"Hey, after we've unpacked the kitchen, why don't we eat out tonight. Give you a break from cooking." Ritsu suggested as she finished up a box to move onto the next one.

"You just wanna eat out because you can't cook." Misaki teased as she closed the fridge as her wife turned to her indignantly, "Excuse me, but I do cook...I just choose to avoid it for safety and health reasons." she added under her breath as Misaki laughed, "Sure you do. What do you suggest? I trust your judgment better than my own."

"There's a restaurant that serves the best miso ramen in the area. I stopped by there for a sandwich, and it was delicious. We can also stop by that bookstore to check if anymore of your favorite manga series came in." Ritsu offered, knowing Misaki's obsession with _The Kan._

"Sold." Ritsu smiled when she heard Misaki say that, because it gives her the chance to look for a couple books of her own for her project.

Once they were finished with the kitchen, they went out to eat at the restaurant Ritsu suggested where they started telling the other about what goes on in their department and the authors they've been assigned.

"Usami Akihiko?" Misaki repeated, feeling like she heard that name somewhere before.

"Yeah, he's the famous novelist who has been writing since high school. He's pretty popular, but he's very lazy and eccentric." Ritsu sighed, "Not at all how I imagined him to be, and I've been reading his books for years. Aikawa-senpai brought me on board for moral support and backup because she can't handle him on her own. Poor woman." she added, feeling pity for the woman who begged and dragged her over to the author's condo.

Misaki gave her a sympathetic expression, "Sounds rough. At least your department isn't a pigsty. Seriously, I thought manga was supposed to be fun, but I'm surrounded by zombies. And the boss, the guy who revived Emerald, is very scary especially when it comes to deadlines." she shivered before going off to explain how the cycle in that department works, watching Ritsu's exasperated expression when she described how things turned pink after the hell the editors' endure.

"Sounds like a nightmare. And the girly crap full grown men surround themselves with?" Ritsu exclaimed as their food arrived.

Misaki shrugged, "Hey, 'When in Rome, do as Romans do'. That's what they say anyway, helps them get in touch with what the ladies want when they open a manga. There's one other girl there, her name's Kisa." she added, remembering her only female coworker that helped her adjust to her new job. "Oh, I forgot to mention, the men in my department are also supernatural." Misaki said, completely forgetting that one detail that stood out in her work place.

Ritsu's eyes widened, "What kind are they? Did they do anything to you?" she asked, fearing the worst even with their fake marriage being a barrier for them.

"No, they did nothing to me. Well actually, Kisa is mated to a fae called Yukina, I believe she mentioned he works at a bookstore somewhere. Hatori is half-werewolf and is already mated. Kanade...well, I'm not sure, but he's a nice guy even if he is creepy." she shivered before talking about the chief, "Editor-in-chief on the other hand is half-vampire half-incubus."

Ritsu narrowed her eyes at her friend, "Wait, don't vampires work at night?"

"That's what I thought at first when I started working there, but because he's a hybrid, he can withstand it. I didn't think he was vampire at first, but that garlic shrimp tempura I prepared for lunch made him sick and temperamental." Misaki explained, laughing sheepishly over that mishap as Ritsu chuckled under her breath.

"So that stereotype is true after all. Not sure if I should feel sorry for him." Ritsu added as they resumed eating their food, enjoying each other's company as they shared stories from their department.

* * *

_**I'm stopping right there. Usagi and Takano will make their début in the next chapter. Trust me, it'll be fantastic. I hope you enjoyed this enough to leave a review, thank you.**_


	2. Mates' Fated Meeting

Misaki sighed happily as she submerged herself in the tub, her hair was tied up in a bun and bubbles surrounded her. "Oh, day off, I needed this." she said, relishing in the feeling of hot water loosening her aching muscles. Most of the boxes have been unpacked and her work is pretty much done thanks to two liters of coffee needed for this cycle, so she most definitely needed this. She didn't have to worry about making dinner because Ritsu was out of town for a business trip to meet with one of the author's she was assigned to, and she will be back late in the evening.

A familiar ringtone sounded from the phone laying on the dry towel that was with arms reach from the tub. Quickly shaking her hands out so they weren't so wet, she took the phone off the towel and answered it, "Hey Ri-chan. Everything okay?" she greeted her wife in her usual happy tone.

"Not really. Well, I'm okay actually, but Aikawa-senpai just called in sick and is expected to have Usami-sensei's manuscript ready this evening. I would go there myself, but I'm currently out of town. I know today's your day off, but can you do me this one favor? I promise I'll make it up to you." Misaki could practically hear her wife begging over the phone.

Misaki sighed as she stood up from the tub, bubbles and water dripping from her body, "Okay, hang on a moment, I got time. Can you text me Usami-sensei's address. I'll call a cab." she said, putting her phone on speak and setting it on a dry area on the sink.

"Thank you 'Saki-chan, I owe you big time for this." Ritsu said over the phone, sounding relieved as Misaki dried herself.

"No worries, I got this, I'll get the manuscript in time. Text me the address and I'll be there. I'll talk to you soon. Safe travels." Misaki said before ending the call as she wrapped the towel around herself and made her way to her bedroom to get changed.

* * *

Misaki's cab driver parked in front of the building that housed Ritsu's author. It was early afternoon, so she has plenty of time to get the manuscript in before the deadline.

"Thank you." Misaki said as she paid the driver. "Hey, do you need me to wait here to drive you back?" The driver asked as Misaki got out of the cab.

"No, it's all right. Thanks anyway." Misaki smiled as she politely turned down the driver's offer.

"Are you sure. 'Cause I heard vampires and incubus live around these parts." The driver warned, looking uneasy to be in this neighborhood.

"I keep garlic and pepper spray on me for a reason." Misaki said, patting her bag as she smiled reassuringly at the driver before walking towards the building, confidence in her strides as she walked through the door and towards the elevator.

"Okay, top floor, first door to the right." Misaki said to herself as she reread Ritsu's directions to Usami's condo. The elevator stopped before she got off, her feet carried her to the first door she saw. Misaki pressed the buzzer before she taking a step back, waiting for the author to open the door and give her the manuscript. She tapped her foot as she checked the time on her phone, feeling edgy and impatient as she waited for Usami-sensei to answer the door.

After what felt like five minutes, the door finally opened, making her look up to see a formally dressed man in his late 20s to early 30s standing with cigarette in his mouth and a teddy bear under his arm. Misaki was a little surprised by the stuffed toy in a full grown man's possession, but that quickly went away when her forest green eyes met violet. They stared at her in surprise and intrigue, making her blush involuntarily before she bowed at the waist in greeting, not noticing how his eyes widened a fraction.

"Um, hello, my name is Misaki, I'm here for Usami-sensei's manuscript. Oh, Ritsu Onodera should've texted you in advance about my upcoming arrival." she added, knowing Ritsu would have sent her author a message before she got there.

That seemed to snap him out of his daze as he scratched the back of his head, "Ah, so you're Onodera's errand girl." he said bluntly, making Misaki's eye twitch in annoyance as she straightened herself back up.

Akihiko stepped aside to allow her to enter his condo, "Come on in." he invited Misaki inside before shutting the door behind her.

"So how do you know Onodera?" The author asked as Misaki entered his apartment.

"Oh, we work at Marukawa together. However, I'm in the Emerald department while she's in Literature." Misaki answered as she took in his home and admired how spacious it was compared to hers and Ritsu's.

"Manga huh?" Akihiko said, familiar with that department after hearing from Isaka how it has been revived by that Editor-in-Chief. "Why'd she ask you if you're not into Literature?" he asked, giving her a strange look as she turned to face him.

Misaki felt as though she were being judged, "Today's my day off, so she asked me for this favor while she is out of town and Aikawa was sick." she answered, looking away slightly, unable to handle his gaze.

The older man was silent as his eyes traced the girl's slim figure and how she seemed to fidget under his stare. "Make yourself comfortable while I fetch the manuscript Aikawa's been bugging me about." He said as he turned his back to her and made his way to his office to get his manuscript.

"Um, okay." Misaki said, watching the author's back as he left the large common room. She stood there awkwardly before moving her feet towards one of the sofas in the middle of the room before sitting herself in the cushions. She sat there waiting patiently for the author to come back while she busied herself with looking around the large condo, taking not of the lack of pictures that should be hanging on the walls or placed on desk tops. Despite how spacious the condo was, she couldn't help but feel like she was suffocating and thought to herself, _'The atmosphere in this place...it feels lonely and isolated.'_

"Misaki." she was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of the author's voice, making her look up to see Akihiko holding a thick manila envelope out for her to take.

She blushed a little for being caught staring into space as she took the manuscript from Akihiko, her hand brushing against the older man's fingers for a second. Misaki gasped slightly at the electricity that sparked by the simple touch of their fingers then quickly retracted her fingers as she held the manuscript in her hands before packing in in her hand bag.

"Thank you very much Usami-sensei. I'll be going now." Misaki said as she hastily stood up from the sofa and walked around Akihiko to get to the door. A hand took hold of her right wrist, stopping her from moving towards said door, making her turn around to see Akihiko holding her smaller arm in his large hand.

"Um, Usami-sensei, I have to take this manuscript to the printers, so can you let go of my arm please?" Misaki requested as she tried pulling her wrist from the author's firm yet gentle grip.

"Why don't you stay a little longer, I'm sure they won't mind if you were a little late." He said, not releasing his hold on her, even when she tried escaping it subtly.

Misaki blushed at the look he was giving her, "Thanks for the offer, but I'm sure you are busy with your other projects, and I'd rather not disturb or distract an author such as yourself." she said, trying to stay cordial, but inside, she was beginning to panic when he refused to release her.

Akihiko gave her a devilish smirk before pulling her towards him with minimal effort, causing her to drop her bag as she stumbled into him, his arms wrapping around her, trapping her against his front. Misaki blush deepened as her face was buried in the man's chest before she began squirming in his hold. "Usami-sensei! What are you doing?" she demanded as she pushed against his chest, but his arms wouldn't allow her to leave.

Akihiko didn't answer, he merely tightened his hold on her, his arms constricting her the way a snake subdues their prey before devouring them. Misaki gasped when she felt his nose burying itself into her hair before inhaling her scent, "You smell lovelier than I imagined." he purred, making her blush and her struggles increase. "What are you talking about? Let go of me." she demanded before she was suddenly pushed back onto the sofa with a yelp.

Misaki propped herself onto her elbows and glared at the author that hovered over her, "The hell-!" she gasped when she saw the man's violet eyes glow, freezing her on the spot. Realizing what he was, she stammered out, "Y-You're a..." she couldn't finish her sentence as Akihiko pushed her to lay flat on her back against the cushions.

Akihiko smiled down at her wide and shock filled green eyes, his large hands coming up to caress her cheek and comb through her soft brown hair. "I finally found you." he whispered as he lowered his face towards hers, his other hand holding most of his weight off of her while the hand that was touching her face stroked her bottom lip with his thumb.

Misaki was paralyzed by his words and by the look in his eyes, her body refused to move, as though she was being weighed down by chains. _'Why can't I move?'_ she thought to herself in trepidation as he came closer to her face,_ 'This can't be...there's no way I can be...' _her mind began to race as what she feared became reality the moment her lips were sealed by Akihiko, causing her to gasp which gave the author the opportunity to enter his tongue into her mouth and gently caress hers into a sensual dance. The moment his lips touched hers, her body began to heat up as though it was set on fire, like it was burning her from the inside out._ 'What's going on? My body...it feels...'_ Misaki thought in wide eyed confusion before clenching her eyes shut, trying to fight her body's physical desires.

Akihiko released her lips, giving her a chance to breathe as he watched his newly discovered mate's face that was flushed from the sensual kiss he gave to her. His fingers trailed from the side of her face to the slightly exposed collar bone underneath her shirt and hoodie she was wearing before he unzipped said hoodie to reveal more of her skin to him.

Misaki gasped as the air touched her skin when he opened up the top part of her hoodie, "Wha-What are you doing?" she exclaimed, as he lowered his face back to her and started kissing along the column of her neck and collar bone. Misaki bit her lips to keep the sounds from escaping her as she felt those pleasant tingling sensations course through her body from Akihiko's lips. She shivered when he found a very sensitive spot at the side of her neck, which didn't escape his attention before he began sucking at it while his hand snuck under her shirt and started rubbing her flat belly and curves.

Her hands twitched then clenched into fists as she mentally fought against his seductive fingers, his touch felt too good, it was making her dizzy and her grasp on reality was beginning to slip. "Please, I can't..." Misaki struggled to speak as reason and lust waged war with each other.

Akihiko pushed himself up to look down at her, he can tell she has never been touched by a male before from the way she responded to him. This made him happy because only he can touch her and hold her the way he is doing now. She looked up at him with innocence, confusion and lust as she panted from his ministrations.

Misaki's left arm finally moved, much to her relief as she held it in between them. Akihiko thought she was going to touch his face, something he has been looking forward to, but his hopes were dashed when she showed him the back of her hand, specifically the wedding ring on her finger. "Do you see this?" Misaki asked, her eyes narrowed at the author, "You are not allowed to touch me because I already have someone." she bluntly said, plain and simple as she waited for Akihiko to get off of her.

His eyes widened in anger and disbelief as his hand shot out to grasp her wrist, surprising her as he sat up, bringing Misaki with him. He glared at wedding ring, a sign that he cannot claim her for his own after searching for so long. His grip on her wrist tightened, making her wince in pain, "You're hurting me." she whimpered as she tried to pull out of his grip.

Immediately, the author was snapped out of his anger by the sound of his mate's cries, which made him loosen his hold, but not enough to allow her to escape. He instead pulled her wrist close to his face and placed a healing kiss to the spot where he held her too tightly making Misaki gasp at the tingling sensation of his lips on her wrist. "Forgive me Misaki, I have forgotten how fragile humans can be. I'll be gentle from now on, I promise." He murmured into her skin, causing her to blush before she shook her head.

"That will not be necessary Usami-sensei." she avoided his eyes, "So please let me go." she said, trying to remain calm in the face of this supernatural who wants to claim her as his own.

Akihiko narrowed his eyes at his mate, "Who is he?" his question made her turn back to him in confusion, "Who is your husband?" he demanded, wanting to know who had the gall to marry this lovely human before him.

_'Ri-chan hasn't told him I was her wife.'_ Misaki noted as she glared at the author, "Who I am married to is none of your business. You have no right to touch me like this."

Akihiko glared back at her, "I don't believe you, even if you are married, I won't allow it. They have no right to touch what is fated to be mine." he growled possessively, making Misaki shiver in fear and...something else.

Misaki glared harder at him, "Well that's your problem. What I do in my life and who I spend it with should not be your concern. Sorry to disappoint you, but that's the way it is, you can't change it." she hissed at him, which made her look sexy in his opinion.

"Do you wanna bet Misaki?" Akihiko growled in jealousy and arousal as he pulled her closer to him again until their faces were inches apart. "I will not accept this. Don't think that ring will keep me at bay. I'm not gonna give up that easily." he vowed as he locked his lips with hers again, putting more force and passion into the kiss as Misaki squirmed against him, trying to get away from the fire he was trying to ignite within her.

After what felt like an eternity, Akihiko finally released her, letting her breathe as she held her wrist to her chest while he stood up from the sofa. The moment he got up, Misaki immediately shot up from the cushions, grabbed her bag and dashed out the door before he could chase her.

Akihiko glared at the door where his mate disappeared through, his heart wrenching in agony at the very idea of her leaving him to return to another man._ 'That damn law.'_ he clenched his jaw in anger, hating that strict rule that prevents him from having his Misaki. Pulling out his phone, he contacted his acquaintance, it rang for a second until a voice picked up, "Isaka, I need you to give me information about a certain employee." he said into the phone, wanting any and all information that can help him get his mate back where she belongs.

* * *

Ritsu hummed as the elevator stopped on her floor, her suitcase rolled behind her as she held a bag of sweets in her other hand. Fishing out her key, she unlocked the door to the apartment and entered, her ears picking up the sound of the tv in the living room. "Tadaima! 'Saki-chan, I brought sweets!" she announced as she made her way to the living room to see her best friend sitting on the couch, but what surprised her was the frown and the way she pulled her knees to her chest, her eyes staring into nothing while the tv droned on.

"'Saki-chan?" Ritsu called out in concern as she set her the plastic bag on the table before coming over to her wife who has not responded to her. "Misaki?" Ritsu tried again when she knelt in front of her.

Misaki looked up to see Ritsu in front of her, "Ri-chan." her voice cracked when she said her name.

Before Ritsu could react, Misaki threw her arms around her, sending them both to the ground with the latter on top. "Saki-chan!" Ritsu exclaimed in surprise until she felt something wet on her shirt, "Misaki, why are you crying?" she asked as she patted her head in an effort to comfort her, something she has done since Misaki lost her parents in that accident.

Misaki sniffed, "A supernatural...he called me his mate." she shook, remembering that frightening and heart pounding experience upon meeting that man.

Ritsu's eyes widened as she sat up with the slightly shorter girl in her arms before pushing Misaki's head away from her to see tears streaming down her cheeks. "Did he do anything to you?" Ritsu asked, worried her dearest friend and surrogate sister was hurt by that undeserving creature.

Misaki sniffed again, "He wanted to, he almost would have had I not showed him the ring." she swallowed, "My body wouldn't move Ritsu, I was ready to give in without a second thought. God, I-I just felt so dirty there." she cried, feeling ashamed by how her body responded to his perverse advances.

Ritsu gritted her teeth at the thought of some low life scum taking advantage of her best friend, "Who was it 'Saki-chan?" she asked, wondering who it is that would dare attack Misaki.

Misaki swallowed, closing her eyes before she whispered the name, "Usami Akihiko."

Ritsu gasped, "What? That can't be...he's one of them?" she exclaimed as Misaki looked up at her in question, "You didn't know?"

Ritsu shook her head, "No, I did not." she sighed in frustration, "This is my fault, I shouldn't have asked you to go there. I am so sorry Misaki." she said, feeling it was because of her that her dearest friend is going to be pursued by some possessive demon.

"It's not your fault." Misaki shook her head at Ritsu, "How could we have known that something like this would happen?"

Ritsu let out another sigh as she placed a hand on her forehead, "Usami-sensei of all people. I knew he was strange, but I never thought he would be one of them. What is he exactly?"

"I-I don't know." Misaki answered, unsure what he was either, "He wasn't a vampire that's for sure because I had garlic in my purse when I visited him, he wasn't affected at all."

"That certainly complicates things if we don't know what he is. Did he say anything to you?" Ritsu said as she gently pushed Misaki off of her before pulling her to the couch where it was more comfortable.

Misaki fiddled with her fingers as she looked down, "He-He said that he doesn't care about me wearing someone's ring and that he'll find a way to claim me. I didn't tell him I was married to you though." she added, turning to Ritsu who had a troubled expression.

"He comes from a prestigious family, they're pretty high up and have connections everywhere, so it's possible he'll find some loophole or excuse to bend the law in his favor." Ritsu mused, holding her chin as she thought of the kinds of connections the Usamis would have in the supernatural and human world.

"But you also come from a prestigious family as well." Misaki commented, watching her wife's thinking face.

"That's true, my father has multiple connections as well, even to the Usami family if memory serves me correctly. I'll talk to him to see if there are any changes to the mating laws. That's the most I can do." Ritsu said, facing Misaki who looked down, "I'm so sorry Ri-chan, this is gonna cause trouble for you in your career because of me."

Ritsu's hand touched her hair, "None of this is your fault 'Saki-chan. Don't ever blame yourself. If anything, I'll resign as his editor."

Misaki looked up at Ritsu in surprise, "But, won't this affect your career? He's a very popular novelist like you said."

Ritsu smiled, "You let me worry about that. You've had a hard day, so you should take it easy for now." she said as she took the plastic bag from the coffee table and presented it to Misaki. "Your favorite." she said as her wife opened the bag to see strawberry cakes wrapped nicely as it's sweet smell wafted into her nose. Her cheeks turned pink, "You bought all kinds." she exclaimed in joy, drool tempting to run down her chin.

Ritsu chuckled at Misaki's childlike reaction, "Thought you might like that."

The doorbell ringing interrupted the moment. "Hm, who the heck could be ringing at this hour. Stay here, I'll check it out." Ritsu said to Misaki as she stood from the couch and made her way to the front door. Once she got there, she looked through the peep hole to see a man with raven hair and honey colored eyes standing in front of the door.

"What the hell?" Ritsu muttered to herself as she unclipped the pepper spray from her belt, ready to use it on this stranger should things turn violent. Opening the door, she greeted the visitor, "Can I help you sir?" she asked, hiding the pepper spray behind her back.

The man's eyes widened when he saw the woman who answered the door, but his face remained composed. "I'm looking for Takahashi, our mail got mixed up." he answered bluntly as he held up an envelope that has Misaki's name on it.

Ritsu relaxed her stance, but did not let her guard down, "I see, thank you." she said as she took the mail from the man's hand.

"You're new here, aren't you?" the man asked, watching Ritsu's expression as she stared up at him, realizing he is standing just a head taller than her.

Ritsu nodded and answered, "Yes, we recently moved in."

"Welcome to the building. My name is Takano Masamune, I'm your next door neighbor." He introduced himself, nodding at his apartment door.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Onodera Ritsu." She introduced herself, bowing at the waist as a formal greeting.

"Ri-chan, who's at the door?" Misaki asked as she peeked behind the wall with a glass of milk in her hand.

"It's our neighbor." Ritsu answered, stepping aside for Misaki to get a better look at the man. The brown haired woman's eyes widened as she choked on her milk, coughing and wheezing, "Ta-*cough*-Takano-san!" she exclaimed, beating her chest with her fist to get the milk down.

Masamune's eyes widened, "So it _is_ Takahashi. You live here as well." he stated, just as surprised as her while Ritsu looked between them in confusion.

"You two know each other?" Ritsu questioned as Misaki approached, wiping her chin with her sleeve.

"Takano-san is my boss in the Emerald department." Misaki answered, shocked and bewildered by development.

Ritsu's eyes widened, "You're kidding. Small world." she muttered, turning back to the man who was their neighbor.

"You're telling me." Masamune said in agreement, looking between the two women who now live next door to him. "Are you two related, roommates, or something?" he asked suddenly, staring at Ritsu as Misaki stood beside her.

"'Saki-chan and I are partners." Ritsu bluntly said, taking her wife's hand to show him their rings as proof.

"So you're...?" Masamune let the question hang in the air as he stared at the wedding bands that gleamed in the light as though to answer his question.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Ritsu asked, lowering her hand, giving Masamune the raise of the eyebrow, daring him to judge her and Misaki.

"No, it's not that. I was just surprised is all." Masamune quickly said, but then he sighed, "Okay truthfully, I was hoping to ask you out for dinner sometime upon seeing you." he answered honestly, looking at Ritsu directly.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Ritsu said with an apologetic smile and a blush on her face. "In fact, I should thank you for taking care of 'Saki-chan in my absence while at Marukawa. I hope you two aren't being hard on each other." she added, glancing between the two editors.

"Not at all, Takahashi is quite eager in her work and has adapted quite nicely to the department." Masamune said, praising his co-worker who smiled at him and responded, "Thank you Takano-san, I'll keep doing you proud."

Takano smirked, "I'm sure. I'll be seeing you around Onodera. Have a good night." he said, nodding to Ritsu before walking back to his apartment.

Ritsu closed the door shut as Misaki shook her head smiling, "He's totally into you."

Ritsu breathed out a laugh in response, "Of course he's not." she denied as she and Misaki went back into the living room to enjoy the sweets the former brought back.

* * *

In the apartment next door, a certain vampire/incubus clenched his hands into fists when he heard laughter with his enhanced hearing. He couldn't believe it, after all these years, she appeared to him once again. He should be happy, but he wasn't, he was jealous and angry that she was married, to a woman who was him subordinate no less. The worst part however, she didn't recognize him the way he recognized her. She still had those bright green eyes that once held innocence, now it was filled with confidence. The moment he saw her, he wanted nothing more than to take her back to his apartment and keep her to himself. But given her marital status now, this may prove difficult.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, tearing him from his thoughts and wallowing in self pity before he looked at the caller ID, a scowl in place upon reading the name as he answered it, "Hey old man." he greeted the man who sired him, not used to calling him otherwise.

* * *

**_I could not stop writing. Sorry to leave you hanging like that, but I just wanted to set this up perfectly for what I'm about to write next. Thanks for reading._**


	3. Dinner at Takahiro's

_**Author's Note: There is some smut in this chapter. If this makes you uncomfortable, turn back now. This is pure fantasy for all you JR and SH lovers everywhere. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Misaki slept peacefully in her bed, cuddled into her pillow and blanket, dreaming serenely and blissfully unaware of the world around her.

Warm fingers combed through her hair, making her sigh at the relaxing feeling it brought her. The hand continued stroking her hair before it trailed to her back, making her shiver when it touched a sensitive part just below her neck. She gasped then moaned softly when that hand began massaging along her spine and shoulder blades, taking tension away from her body.

Her eyes cracked open slowly and lethargically, her green hues darting around, unfocused as she tried to make sense what was happening. _'What's going on?'_ Misaki thought to herself as she was becoming aware of the hand that was rubbing her back, her eyes widening when something held her shoulder and gently turned her onto her back.

Misaki's eyes popped out of her head when she saw who was above her, "Usami-sensei!" she yelped in surprise as he stared down at her with an appreciative smile. Looking down, she screamed when she realized she was completely exposed to him, her arms flying up to cover her chest, but his hands captured her wrists and held them above her head. She pulled against his grip but she was unable to break free from his shackle-like hold.

The man above her smiled comfortingly down at her, his hand holding the side of her head with the thumb stroking her cheek bone before he lowered himself to her. Before she had time to react, his lips sealed over hers in a gentle yet passionate kiss. Misaki gasped into Akihiko's mouth when she felt his bare chest touch her naked chest, the skin-to-skin contact causing her body to heat up as she squirmed against him, though it was hard to discern if she was trying to escape or not.

Akihiko smirked against her lips when he smelled her arousal, rubbing his chest against her soft flesh as though to mark her with his scent. He released her lips to pepper kisses all over her face and down her neck, until he got to her breasts, massaging one while kissing and suckling the other. Misaki was breathless at this point from her arousal, her struggles and that heart stopping kiss Akihiko gave to her. She couldn't rub her thighs together to relieve that ache, not while this man was kneeling between her knees.

"Usami-sensei..." she gasped, unable to form words when he started trailing kisses down her tummy, the hand that shackled her wrists together leaving as he traveled lower until he reached her thighs.

Misaki moved her hands to push Akihiko away from her, but something halted her movements. Looking up, she saw that her hands were bound to the bed post by silk. "What?" she exclaimed in confusion, pulling on the silky binds that appeared out of nowhere.

She gasped sharply when she felt something hot and wet being planted on her inner thigh, making her look down in confusion to see Akihiko kissing her thigh, dangerously close to her core. She blushed hotly at how he was staring up at her and her private area. "What are you doing?" she demanded, still pulling at her restraint and Akihiko's hold on her legs, no matter how futile it was at this point.

He smirked perversely as his eyes began to glow again, licking his lips before placing another kiss to her other thigh, relishing in how her body responded to his ministrations. His tongue came out and licked the spot he just kissed before trailing towards her core. Misaki's eyes widened as his hot breath touched her lips, _'No way, he can't mean to-he wouldn't dare!'_ his hands encased her tiny hips to hold her in place as he engulfed her core into his mouth, causing her to throw her head back, screaming as pleasure shot into her body from Akihiko's leeching mouth.

Misaki gasped as her eyes shot open, her limbs flailing as she tossed the covers off of her, relief flooding through her when she saw her pajamas still on her body. However that changed she felt a wet spot at the center of her bottoms through her panties, making her blush in shame and embarrassment. Sweat beaded her forehead as she panted from the dream that has been recurring for the past week since her meeting with that author. She wasn't able to understand it at first, but it didn't take long for her to figure out that he was an incubus, dream demons that go after women while they sleep.

Looking up at the object hanging over her ceiling, she huffed out a breath, "Damn dream catcher doesn't work for shit." she muttered, glaring at the dream catcher Ritsu bought, along with sage and other talismans that might protect her friend from being attacked in her dreams. So far, nothing seems to work.

She was startled out of her thoughts by the ringing of her cellphone on her bedside table. Picking it up, her mood picked up when she saw who it was on the caller ID, "Nee-san." she said upon accepting the call and bringing it to her ear.

"Good morning Misaki-chan!" Her brother's voice rang from the other side, happy to hear his baby sister's voice. "How are you feeling? You still coming over for dinner tonight?" he asked, worried for her health that has been going on for several days according to Ritsu who said she was having trouble sleeping due to work.

"Don't worry, I'll be there, you can count on it. I just need to tie up some of my work then I'll be good to go by this afternoon." Misaki said, her feet touching the floor as she got up from the bed.

Takahiro let out a dramatic wail over the phone, "My baby sister, so grown up and taking her job seriously! I want you to be 6 again please!" Misaki let out an exasperated sigh, "Oh, grow up nee-san, you're supposed to the adult here." she scolded her brother as she went to gather her clothes for the day.

"By the way, is Ri-chan coming over as well?" Takahiro asked over the phone as Misaki stripped off her pajamas and began changing into her day clothes.

"I'm afraid not." Ritsu answered, putting on a new set of bra and panties, "She's been pulling all-nighters over the past five days with two novels she's trying to finish up for her authors. She's not gonna make it tonight if she's half dead again." she muttered, remembering how she freaked out when she caught Ritsu passed out on the floor of her bedroom beside her desk while she was working on manuscripts, she literally screamed that Ritsu's has died.

Takahiro laughed into her ear, "That's Ritsu for you. She's such a workaholic."

"She's not a workaholic, she's just passionate about her work in literature." Misaki responded as she pulled on a skirt and black leggings.

"Just like you, except with manga. It still impresses me that two people who have known each other since infancy would become a couple. You truly got a good one there." Takahiro praised his sister on her marriage to Ritsu.

Misaki felt something akin to guilt twist inside her at those sweet accepting words. She has never once lied to her dear brother in her life, and this was the biggest lie she could ever string together to escape being mated. And to Usami of all people.

Gulping down the lump in her throat, she spoke to her brother again, "Thank you for that Nee-san. I really am sorry for lying to you about my relationship with Ri-chan." she said, the double meaning behind her words were lost to her brother who thought differently about that statement. "Hey now, I understand why you didn't want to tell me."_ 'If only.'_ Misaki added in her head as Takahiro continued, "Yes I was surprised, but love is love, who am to judge on who you want to spend the rest of your life with." She felt tears well up in her eyes at the honesty in his voice while she continued to deceive him.

"Misaki, are you still there?" he asked after a prolonged pause from his baby sister who he could've sworn he heard sniffling.

"It's nothing." Misaki voice cracked slightly as she spoke, "I'm just really lucky to have a neesan who still loves me after everything."

"Are you crying?" Misaki sniffed noisily as though to answer his question, but instead she denied it by saying, "No, I have allergies. I'm okay."

"Misaki, don't lie to your big brother." She felt a stab to the heart at that sentence, "But if you say so, then I'll let it slide."

Misaki laughed nervously, "Thank you, I'll see you tonight then. Love you."

"Love you too, baby sis'." Then the phone clicked off.

* * *

Takahiro clicked the phone off as he continued stirring the pot, smiling as he thought of his adorable little sister coming over after two months.

"I thought you said you were going to tell your little sister about a special guest coming to dinner." His lovely wife Manami stated from her spot in front of the sink as she washed dishes.

"I know, but Usagi asked me to keep it as a surprise. It's not everyday you find out that your big brother is best friends with a famous author." Takahiro said, smiling as he recalled his last conversation with his close friend who he invited over to dinner.

* * *

Once Misaki got dressed, she walked into the kitchen to see Ritsu making coffee for herself, the bags under her eyes more apparent than usual.

"Another all-nighter, huh?" Misaki stated as she walked over to the fridge to pull out the eggs for their breakfast.

"Yeah." Ritsu answered as she poured coffee into the mug before glancing at Misaki who tied an apron around her waist, "What about you? Did the dream catcher work?" her answer was the deep blush that lit the poor woman's face.

"Guess not." Ritsu surmised bluntly as she glared into her caffeinated beverage, "Persistent bastard." she muttered under her breath, cursing Usami for harassing her friend like this.

"Sorry." Misaki said as she cracked the eggs and began whisking them.

"It's not your fault. I was so sure the dream catcher would work. That's money I'll never get back." Ritsu grumbled to herself.

"You said the same thing about how burning sage cleanses the house and keeps evil spirits away. The smell was just awful." Misaki gave Ritsu a deadpanned expression, her nose wrinkling from the memory and how she had to air her room out for two days to get the smell out.

"Apology number nine." Ritsu said as she drank her coffee. "By the way, did you tell your brother that I won't be able to come over for dinner tonight?" she asked, remembering that Takahiro invited them over to have dinner this afternoon.

"He knows, and he understands why." Misaki answered as she filled the pan with scrambled eggs and began stirring, "But Ri-chan, you should really ease up in your work. I don't want you stressing yourself out or overworking yourself to an early grave." she added, glancing at Ritsu as her pony tail swished behind her.

"I understand, and I'm sorry to worry you." Ritsu paused as she leaned against the counter behind her while stirring her coffee around with a spoon. "I just really want to prove them wrong."

Misaki knew who she was talking about, she was there with Ritsu when they overheard the other employees talk about how Ritsu got all the best authors and became successful thanks to her family name. She remembered the hurt look with the woman's eye at such hurtful accusations and how pissed she became when she decided to retaliate by quitting her father's company to prove she can make it without her father.

"I know you can Ri-chan. Just be more careful and please don't push yourself so much." Misaki said as she flipped the eggs in the pan.

Ritsu smiled at her best friend, "Alright. I'll try, just for you." she said, making Misaki smile in her direction for a second before returning her attention to the eggs.

* * *

Misaki finished her work by mid-afternoon before she took the train to her big brother's house while Ritsu stayed home to continue editing the projects assigned to her. She sighed as she approached her brother's apartment door, pulling out her cellphone to see that she is an hour early just like she planned so she can help in the kitchen if needed.

Fishing out the spare key Takahiro gave to her, she unlocked the door before entering the apartment. "Nee-san, I'm here." she announced as she removed her shoes by the front door.

Takahiro peeked his head out of the living room to see his sister, "Misaki, you here earlier than expected."

"I wanted to help 'Nami-oneesan with dinner if she needs it." Misaki said as she approached her brother, smiling fondly at him before he enveloped her in a welcome home hug.

"I'm glad you're here Misaki, 'cause there's someone I would like for you to meet." Takahiro said as he pulled away from his little sister.

"Really? Who is it?" Misaki asked in confusion as Takahiro guided her into the living room to see someone sitting on the couch in front of the tv with their back to the siblings.

"Usagi, I would like to introduce my little sister, Misaki. Misaki, this is Usami Akihiko, he's a very close friend from high school_ and_ he's a famous novelist." Takahiro said enthusiastically before the man stood up and turned around to greet her.

Misaki's eyes widened when she saw who it was that stood in her brother's living room, her heart thundered in her ears when he gave her that same smile she saw in her dreams. "So you're Takahiro's kid sister, are you?" Akihiko asked as he approached them, hiding a smirk when he saw her completely freeze up.

Takahiro, not noticing how petrified Misaki was, smiled with pride as he hugged his sister to his side. "Yep, my pride and joy, isn't she just so cute?" he said, cooing at his frozen sister.

Akihiko gave a cool friendly smile at his friend, "You have much to be proud of Takahiro, she is very lovely." he said, looking Misaki up and down, pleased by how the frilly skirt hugged her hips reached her mid-thigh that was covered by her black leggings and blouse that hugged her chest perfectly.

Misaki blushed under his gaze as she bowed at the waist in greeting, "Um, it's nice to meet you, Usami-sensei." she said, trying to keep the shock and nervousness out of her voice.

She rose to her height before turning to Takahiro with a sheepish smile that hid her apprehensiveness towards the author, "Please excuse me Nee-san, but I need to use the bathroom for a moment." she said, politely dismissing herself before quietly walking towards where the bathroom was located in the apartment.

Akihiko watched her walk away from him, his eyes staring at her swaying hips when she moved, "She's very shy, isn't she?" he commented to himself and Takahiro.

"Once you become her friend, all that shyness goes away." Takahiro said after Misaki disappeared from the room. "I wouldn't try flirting with her Usagi. She's already married." he added, catching the look on the man's face when he looked at his sister.

Akihiko feigned disappointment, "Her husband is one lucky man then."

Takahiro chuckled, "Actually, she has a wife." he corrected as Akihiko turned to him in surprise, "Really now. I never would have thought." he said, faking shock since he already knew from what Isaka told him over the phone when he read Misaki's file and the identity of her spouse. He was quite shocked to learn that it was his editor that was married to his beautiful mate. But upon learning that she shared the last name of one of his childhood friends, he leapt at the opportunity to see his elusive mate again.

The moment Misaki locked the bathroom door, she began to hyperventilate, "This cannot be happening." she repeated like a mantra as she paced the bathroom room, her hand burying itself in her hair and rubbing her face as she felt a panic attack coming on. She sat down, leaning forward, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth in an effort to calm herself before she ends up keeling over. Misaki let out a shuddering breath at the thought of having dinner with that lecherous creature at the same table.

The dream from last night sprang forth, making her blush and clench her legs shut. The first time he laid his hands on her frightened the poor girl, but she wasn't afraid for herself, it was her body's reaction to his touches that scared her. Her body craved for that touch, but her mind rebelled against it. Even when he invaded her dreams, she was at war with herself, she wanted it, but didn't want it at the same time.

A knock on the bathroom door startled her out of her thoughts, "Misaki-chan, are you alright in there?" Manami, her sister-in-law, asked in concern from the other side of the door.

"Uh, y-yeah, I'm okay, just finishing up." Misaki answered, trying not to sound panicky as she stood up and flushed the toilet even though there was nothing in it.

"If you say so. After you're done in there, could you help set up the table? Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes." Manami said before walking away from the door.

Misaki let out a breath as she stood over the sink before turning on the water and splashing her face with it in order to cool down her hot temperature. After drying her face, she took steady breaths in order to prepare herself for dinner with that lecherous author. "Okay, let's do this." she said to her reflection then left the bathroom to brave this battle.

After leaving the bathroom, she went about her task in setting up the table then helped her sister-in-law in the kitchen where the two women talked and laughed about the recent happenings in their lives. When the food arrived at the dining room table, Misaki's happy mood vanished when she found herself next to the very man that wants to claim her as his mate. Throughout dinner, she did her best to avoid making eye contact with Akihiko even when she felt him making subtle glances at the corner of his eye.

"Have you heard about the adjustment to the mating laws?" Manami asked, striking up a new topic of conversation, not noticing how Misaki tensed at her words.

Thankfully, it was Takahiro who answered before anyone took notice, "No, why did something happen?" he asked, interested as Akihiko and Misaki listened.

His fae wife smiled sadly before she explained, "Recently a couple months ago, a werewolf discovered his human mate. He was so happy when he found her, but then he found out that she was already married and already had a baby." Misaki's eyes widened at what she just heard, the scenario sounding all too familiar to her.

"That must've been heart breaking." Takahiro said, a sympathetic look on his face, "Just the thought of seeing your other half spending the rest of their lives with someone else is just painful."

"For supernaturals, it is excruciating." Akihiko was the next to speak, "Contrary to popular belief, they feel a lot more than what humans experience on a daily basis: love, sadness, anger, lust, and jealousy." he directed that last part to Misaki who gripped the fabric of her skirt in order to keep from shaking.

"But here's the thing." Manami began, a glint of anger steeling over her eyes, "It turned out his mate's husband beat her constantly, something that has gone on since before their marriage."

"The fuck?" Misaki was the next to react in disgust at what she heard, "Why would she even marry something like that if she already knew what that man was like?"

"She didn't choose to marry him." Manami said, shaking her head in sadness, "Two years ago while she was still in high school, her parents arranged the marriage for the sole purpose of keeping a supernatural at bay."

"That was around the time those mating laws were established." Akihiko stated as Manami nodded, "They weren't the only ones who married off their children while they were still in high school. Her so-called husband was a real piece of work, a complete psycho apparently. She wanted to break the engagement, but he threatened her with the lives of her parents if she so much as thought about leaving."

"So she stayed with him in order to protect her parents." Misaki said, feeling sadness for the girl who had the misfortune of being married to someone so awful.

"That's right. But months ago, her parents were killed in a terrible train accident. So he had nothing to threaten her with." Manami began, "And it was around the time that werewolf found her that she was already running away from her husband in order to protect her baby. So the werewolf followed her to a cheap apartment she had rented with the money she saved up. While this may be seen as stalking to most, her husband, however, literally hunted her down and kicked down her door to drag her back home. So naturally, the werewolf came to his mate's rescue and shoved her husband off of her then hauled his sorry ass to prison. Did I also mention that werewolf was a cop?" Manami added with a satisfied smile as she described what had happened.

"I hope that animal got his balls cut. The husband, not the werewolf." Misaki corrected herself as she pictured the lout that landed his ass in prison for terrorizing his wife. "Anyway, what does this have to do with the mating laws? What part of it changed?" she asked, wondering what the connection between this story and the laws were.

"I'm getting there." Manami smiled, "See, after her husband was no longer a threat to her, her marriage was immediately annulled which gave her werewolf mate clause to pursue her. It took some time and patience especially with a baby around, but they eventually worked it out. Now they are expecting a second child in their marriage." she finished the story with a smile.

"In other words, 'Happily Ever After.'" Misaki added, glad that story got that happy ending it deserved.

"Exactly." Manami nodded, "So you see, supernaturals can not approach their mate if that mate is already married. However, _if _the mate in that marriage is suffering domestic abuse of any kind, or if the mate's spouse is unfaithful to them, the union is broken and the supernatural is free to court their mate."

"Is that right?" Takahiro said with a thoughtful expression, "Well, that certainly does change things."

Misaki gulped audibly, "So what you're saying is, if the chosen mate is unhappy or in danger within the marriage is when the supernatural decides to come into their lives?" she asked, feeling Usami's stare on her despite her efforts to ignore him.

"Mmhm. The instinct to protect their mate from danger is always their first priority." Manami said, smiling sweetly at Takahiro who in response held her hand in his.

"I thought their first instinct is to haul the woman off like a caveman and get them pregnant." Misaki muttered, glaring at Akihiko from the corner of her eye.

"Well, there's that too." Manami said sheepishly as she and Takahiro turned to each other then back at their guests, "Actually, there's something we want t share with you two." Takahiro began, smiling excitedly more than usual, "Manami's pregnant."

It took a moment for the news to sink in before Misaki's face broke out into a bright smile, "You're gonna have a baby?" she exclaimed, standing up from her chair in excitement, making her brother and sister-in-law laugh at her reaction as she squealed, "I'm gonna be an Auntie!"

Akihiko loved seeing his mate's childlike heartwarming reaction to the news as he smiled tenderly at her before turning back to Takahiro, "Congratulations Takahiro. How far along are you two?"

"Two months." Takahiro answered as he smiled at two of his favorite people in the world, "I know this is sudden, but I wanted to ask if the two of you could be our baby's Godfather."

Akihiko's eyes widened at his best friend's request before he spoke, "I would be honored." he stood up and shook Takahiro's hand before pulling him into a brotherly hug which his best friend returned in full force. The rest of that evening was spent in good spirits as they talked about Manami's pregnancy.

Misaki volunteered to wash the dishes while Manami cleaned the table before the latter had to go into the bathroom to answer nature's call again, which was hilarious with how she complains afterwards.

She hummed quietly to herself as she put another clean plate in the dry rack before she felt a presence behind her, "Hello Misaki." she stiffened at the husky voce that spoke her name, but refused to turn around, choosing to ignore him as she continued with her chore.

Akihiko smirked, "You know, you can't ignore me forever." he stated as he leaned against the counter to watch her slim petite form from behind. She was truly lovely and adorable in his opinion.

Misaki still didn't turn to look at him, refusing to give him the satisfaction that his ogling bothered her, making her feel naked under his gaze. She froze when she felt him get closer, his body heat burning her back as his long settled itself on the sink's counter, as though he was trying to trap her in.

"Misaki, please look at me." Akihiko quietly said, almost pleading for her to give him some form of acknowledgement. How she refuses and denies their mating bond pains him.

Misaki's heart cracked at how hurt his voice sounded, making her feel guilty for being such a bitch to him. But she swallowed her guilt and continued washing the dishes, "Will you please keep your distance, I don't want my brother to see us like this." she said, trying to maintain her composer before she did something she will regret.

"Why? Doesn't he deserve to know that his baby sister is the mate of his best friend? He's going to find out eventually." Akihiko said as Misaki gripped the sponge in her hand very tightly to control her emotions.

"You won't." Misaki said firmly then added, "You would never hurt your best friend by causing a rift between brother and sister." she finally turned her head to glare at him, "Would you?"

Akihiko stared at her for a long moment, enjoying the fire that came from her eyes that burned with emotions, "You're right, I wouldn't. This is a happy occasion for them after all. I'd hate to ruin it." he said, knowing that he would be responsible if Takahiro found out from him.

Misaki sighed quietly in relief as she turned back to the sink to search under the bubbly water to find the next dish for her to clean, "Ah!" she flinched suddenly when she felt something slice her finger, causing her to take her hand out of the water immedietely to see blood seeping out of her index finger. She gasped when Akihiko moved to her side and turned on the faucet before moving her finger under the running water to clean the wound. Misaki winced at first at the stinging sensation before it was taken out of the water by Usami himself who tenderly held her hand in his.

Misaki looked up and was surprised to see concern within his eyes before looking away, "I'm fine, I just need a band aid is all." she said as she tried to pull her hand from his, but he wouldn't let go. Instead, he pulled her finger to his mouth and started sucking on the wound. Misaki blushed when she felt his tongue licking her finger as he sucked on the blood, the warmth of his mouth her digits made her feel tingling in her lower half. Akihiko watched his mate's face, noting how red her cheeks were as he sucked on her finger until it was clean of blood before releasing it.

Misaki pulled her hand back when he finally released it, her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the wound completely gone. "Our kind have the ability to heal our mates, depending on the injury." Akihiko explained with a smile, making Misaki look up at him in confusion and shock before looking down when she could no longer look him in the eye, "Um, thank you for that, you didn't have to do anything, I could've just gotten a first aid kit." she stated, stumbling over her words in embarrassment.

Fingers hooked under her chin, tilting her head up to look up at Akihiko's smile, "I did it because I wanted to." he stroked her jawline with his thumb, "We take care of our mates, we keep them safe." he added, watching Misaki blush at his words and his touch.

Misaki shook her head, dislodging Akihiko's hand from her face, "I can take care of myself, thank you. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to finish the dishes." she said, turning away from him to continue her work, being more careful not to get cut again.

She almost dropped a dish with a yelp when she felt something pinch her butt cheek. Looking at the only possible suspect that was responsible for pinching her precious ass, her suspicions were confirmed when a smirking Akihiko walked away from her, unbothered by her glare as he left the kitchen. Misaki glared at him, half-tempted to just throw a plate at his head. But she squashed that temptation down and instead, used it to furiously wash the dishes so she can go home back to the safety of hers and Ritsu's apartment.

When the last dish was in the dry rack, Misaki quickly dried her hands and made her way to her purse that was on the couch with her brother. "All the dishes are done Nee-san." she said, bending over the back of the couch to give him a kiss to the cheek before straightening up, "I'm going home now, thank you for dinner. Love you." she said, turning around to head for the door.

"I can drop you off at your house Misaki." Akihiko's voice froze her, causing her to panic for a moment, but kept calm as she turned around and smiled at the novelist sitting on the couch with her brother. "That won't be necessary Usami-sensei, I'll just take the train home. I wouldn't want to disrupt your personal time with Nee-san." _'Please, I do NOT want to be alone with him!'_ she mentally begged her brother to help her out so she won't get attacked by this perverted creature.

Unfortunately, Takahiro didn't get the memo, "Nonsense, you should let him take you home." _'How could you Nee-san!' _Misaki internally cried at her own brother's betrayal. "Usagi's car is faster, and it's already dark outside, there are all kinds of creatures that want to take advantage if your if you're not careful." Takahiro said, not wanting any harm to come to his little sister.

_'Your best friend is one of those creatures!'_ Misaki screamed in her head, dread filling her being as Akihiko got up from the couch and made his way over to her, throwing on his jacket before he gently grabbed her arm and guided her out of the apartment. "We're heading off Takahiro, good night." Akihiko waved goodbye at his best friend before closing the apartment door behind him.

The unlucky Misaki sat in Akihiko's red sports car with her eyes gazing out the window, inwardly wailing in despair, _'Why, why, WHY did this happen to me? What have I done to deserve this?'_

"So," Akihiko's voice made her flinch as she stiffly turned her head to look at him, "how exactly do you want to do this?"

"Do what exactly?" Misaki asked, not understanding what this man was asking.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Akihiko began, not taking his eyes off the road, "You can divorce your wife immediately and come live with your mate as you are fated to be, or..." he smirked, making Misaki tense up, "you continue refusing me and I keep coming into your dreams until you give in. Either way you end up belonging to me."

Misaki glared at him, clenching her fists to control her anger, "I don't belong to anyone, much less to someone like you. I am happy with the person I'm married to, and most of all, safe." she then let out a small laugh, "The change to mating laws has done little to change our current position. My partner has not cheated on me nor have we done harm upon the other. So you got nothing on me." Misaki said, feeling victorious until the car stopped and the engine was turned off.

She looked outside and realized they were in an abandoned parking lot, causing her to lose all color in her face before fingers clasped around her jaw and pulled her towards Akihiko who planted his lips possessively on Misaki's. Her eyes widened in shock before she began pushing against his shoulders, separating from him with a gasp before he pushed her against her seat, "Usami-sen-AH!" Misaki let out a small scream when her seat suddenly fell behind her, causing her to fall back in surprise as Akihiko hovered over her.

"What are you-?" Misaki was cut off by Akihiko's lips, gasping at the contact which allowed the incubus' tongue to enter and play with hers. She felt something tingle within her abdomen, causing her to clench her eyes shut to fight off that feeling his lips her invoking in her body, but that didn't stop the discharge from leaking out of her core. Akihiko smirked against her lips when he smelled her arousal, one of his hands trailed down her body to slip underneath her skirt to gently massage her delicate folds through her cotton panties.

Misaki's eyes shot open as she jumped at the contact, gasping when Akihiko allowed her to breath, "Nnngh!" she moaned through clenched teeth when he found her clit and began to fondle it. "Quit it!" Misaki cried out, reaching down to grab his wrist and get his hand off of her, but his free hand caught her smaller wrist and pinned it above her head, her other pushed against his shoulder, but it hardly made any difference.

Misaki shivered in pleasure as more discharge leaked out of her core and made a stain on her panties thanks to Akihiko's fingers. "You...c-can't...do this! This is...breaking mating laws! AH!" she jolted when Akihiko slipped his fingers past her panties and began to slowly ease his index into her slippery walls, his rolling her clit in all directions.

"I'm not gonna take you fully." Akihiko said, his hot breath hitting her as he lowered his face to her neck and began to kiss it, "I'm giving you a preview of what's to come when you become mine." he whispered as he slowly began to move his finger around, trying to find her sweet spot.

Misaki bit her lip to stifle a moan at the strange yet pleasurable feeling of Akihiko's finger gently probing her vagina. She gripped the fabric of Akihiko's jacket, trying to keep herself under control when the pleasure began to mount with her stifling a scream when he found that spot inside of her. The incubus smiled at how cute she looked trying to resist the pleasure, the way she fought her body's desire was more erotic than anything he has ever seen. "The dreams I send to you are nothing compared to the real pleasure and joy I can give you in the waking world." Akihiko whispered huskily into Misaki's ear, causing her shiver even more.

"This...has no...effect on me." Misaki denied, but her body kept betraying her to Akihiko's finger that continued brushing her sweet spot at an increased pace, her hips thrusting into his hand in an erotic manner.

Akihiko smirked taking that as a challenged as he kissed her neck again before he descended down her body until he was kneeling in front of her intimate region. He didn't give Misaki enough time to react as he moved her panties to the side to give him better access before his tongue swept against her inner lips and across her pulsing clit. She wasn't prepared for this new type of pleasure that attacked her untouched body as she arched herself towards the heavens, her mouth falling open in a silent scream when something snapped inside of her and exited out through her core and into Akihiko's mouth.

Akihiko pulled away after he was done licking her clean of discharge, the taste of her body and the sexual euphoria that rolled off of her was so intense that he struggled with himself to keep from taking her completely. Looking down at her flushed and breathless form, he couldn't help but smile in satisfaction as he licked the rest of her juices of his fingers, "That was fast." Misaki shook from the aftershocks of her orgasm as she glared up at Akihiko, "You perverted bastard." she growled, but to him, it sounded like a little kitten.

With one final smirk, he sat back down in the driver's seat, his eyes not leaving Misaki as she shaking sat up, blushing as she adjusted her panties back in place then her seat in its upright position. "That was only a taste my dear." Akihiko said as he started up the car and drove out of the abandoned parking lot.

Misaki couldn't speak, couldn't look at him after what just happened. The high she felt was so incredible that she was sure she would die from it. Thankfully she didn't, but if that was merely the small fraction of what Akihiko's really capable of doing to her, she was sure she wouldn't be able to survive.

"We're here." Akihiko's voice broke her out of her thoughts as she looked out the window to see that they were in front of her apartment building.

"Wait, I never gave you my address." Misaki said as her eyes widened in realization as she turned to Akihiko who smiled before leaning in to give her a kiss on her cheek.

Akihiko enjoyed her blush as he pulled away, "I'll see you soon my dear, remember what I said." he said as he unlocked the car door for her.

Misaki quickly unbuckled herself and opened the door, "Goodnight Usami-sensei." she said as she stepped out of the red sports car on trembling legs.

"Misaki, tell Onodera-san I said 'Hi'." Akihiko's words caused her to freeze before she turned to Akihiko who waved goodbye at her. Quickly shutting the door, she made a hasty retreat into the building until she was safely inside the elevator that took her up to the twelfth floor of her apartment.

_'How did he know where I live? More than that, how did he know about Ritsu?' _Misaki gripped the strap of her purse as the elevator arrived on her floor. Stepping out of the small compartment, she walked straight towards her apartment door. She was taken by surprise when the door opened and out stepped the last person she expected to see tonight, "Takano-san?"

* * *

_**What do you think happened with Ritsu while Misaki was at Takahiro's? I hope I got Akihiko's character correct. If not, then I apologize if he was ooc. Thank you for reading, I hope this made your day. Until then, leave me your thoughts.**_


End file.
